It all started with Numbers
by lilmurph411
Summary: It started out with an explosion. Things began to change for 21 tennagers. High school ended for them and Hell took it's place. Will they make it out beofore the war uprises or die in vain?
1. enter the princess

"_We all thought things could change…but we were wrong…"_

_Courtney pov_

My very first day at a new school for the third time this year. I knew I wasn't the cause of the moving, but I just have this feeling that I'm causing it. My farther assures me that it isn't my fault it's just his job, and we leave it at that. So here I am sitting in the front sit with my mother yapping happily about the new year and how I'll be successful and make friends fast. Everyone knows that's just mother talk for 'I hope you don't have that bad of a sluggish day.' She stopped in front of the school. It was amazing high school. I'm not saying it's huge or nice inside, its just like a normal school, moldy bricks, tiled floors that dimly shine, wooden doors and jam pack hallways. This school had something different like a scent of mystery I don't know it's just like that. I opened my door and walked right into the court yard and soon enough all eyes were on me. This is one reason why I hated being new. People categorizes you as things they believe you are. Of course when 'life give you lemons make lemonade'…. I hope that lemonade is sweet.I walk up to the school consular. She seemed like a polite lady, the old grandma sweet knitting type. I read my schedule Science first, then mathematics, creative writing, gym, lunch, S.S, then study hall. I sighed I hated gym, that is the most cruel punishment that anyone had to suffer, I think it goes against one of our freedoms in the bill of rights. I walk down the overly packed hallways. I made it to Science, alive at least. I stood there not sure where to sit, the finale bell rang and the teacher stepped in. He was a mid old man, Mr. Craig they called him. He had a very squared head and he was either bald or shaved his head. He shook my hand roughly and turned to the classed to present me. "Ladies and Gentleman this is Courtney she just moved here and why don't you make you feel comfortable other than throwing paper air planes at her…" He stared at a boy who was creating an air plane. "Or whisper something that is 2 feet away from hearing rang when the person you are talking about is right there…" This time he glared coolly at a girl in the front. He looks up around the room. "Umm…Courtney why don't you sit at that table over there." He pointed at a table by the window, no one else was sitting there. Murmurs were passed to each other. I sat down at the table confused why no one else is sitting there, it's perfectly fine except for the brunt marks on it's legs and tabletop. Mr. Craig began to explain the lesson today leaving me to wonder about this place. My hands trace around the burned marks. I felt something rub in between my finger and the smooth tabletop. I look down and see a powder on my hand. Not having a napkin around or a paper towel I just did the next thing possibly, I wipe it on my jeans. The table smelled weird, like gasoline weird, but there was nothing on it, this aroused the curiosity in me. Soon my thoughts where crushed by the bell. I gather all my things and head for my next class. Mathematics were a breeze for me, I love this class so much. The teacher Miss. Cradock made it very interesting, she was more different like than other teachers…she gave us a crown of flowers if we got a question right…if we didn't she would whack a ruler on our desk and make us stand up and recite how we solved the problem. She was mean but she made the class obey. In creative writing today we talked about how to write different point of views on things, and we where suppose to write our point of view on an object and share it with our partners point of view. My partner happened to be Maggie Morris. She had hair the color of pale ale, she had freckles on her checks and nose. She was quiet and nice, very organized. We finished our assignment early and gave us a chance to talk. I learned that she liked drama movies, and loved reality TV shows. I couldn't help but to agree on drama movies but real drama is annoying. She was also in my gym class so we deiced to walk together. The coach (Coach Hill) was kind of hyper like he was one of his own students…I mean there nothing wrong with that but its just creepy in a way. We played football today. The boy's got really competitive about it resulting the girls to sit out one game to watch the mongrel boys fight over the pig skin as if it was their life. I sat on the bleachers watching while Maggie was staring and sighing dream like at a group of teens. I looked where she was staring at. There was a group of teens jogging on the track repeatedly. They weren't in our gym class they where wearing uniforms. "Hey Maggie who are they?" I ask. Maggie stared at me with the expression 'where have you been?' but then she remembered I'm new here. "Those teens over there are the specials or the people who gotten detention…" I cock my eyebrow "detention? I thought that was only after school." Maggie shook her head. "There are two types of detentions at this school there is the after school one like you mention but then there's the for all year round." "The all year round one?" Maggie smiled "Yeah the all year round one is for the specials who are well different I guess we don't really know because only a few people get sent there, and we only see them during gym." I nodded. "Surely they get to go home right?" Maggie shrugged. "I never saw one of them come off a bus in my life. Soon the 'specials' reached where Maggie and I were standing. A guy in red shorts and gray tank shirt stared at me. The girl next to him whispered something into his ear and both of them shook there heads. I let my jaw drop. They where talking about me and the shook there heads sadly at me? How dare they! "Hey! What's the matter with me! Don't shake your head sadly at me for no reason!" I yelled. The guy with the red shorts and gray tank-shirt came over to me. He looked like the average bad boy. He had a green moe hawk and piercing all over his face. The top of his arms were badly burned. "Hey little girl," He pointed at me. " Don't make a scene unless there's a scene to make." He smirked and left. I grumbled and sat back down. He looked back and shouted something at me. "See you soon! I'll show you around in 851212!" I stared confused at him. What? 851212? What the hell was that! I was about to run up to him and punch him, but the bell seems not to be on my side today. It was lunch time and Maggie volunteered to show me the best place to sit at lunch. I put things gently back into my locker. Maggie and I just talked about homework assignments and never heard that whistling noise behind us. I felt a gush of wind pass us, as a little boy came rushing thru running for his life. I look behind me and this huge meaty guy comes and pushes Maggie and I down. I was pushed the hardest and feel down the stairs. The stairs are evil I swear, I hit my head and heard a sickening crack. My head hurt like hell and numbers kept on circling my vision. 8...5..1..12? I here a scream and people running. A teacher comes by me and I notice it's Mr. Craig he scoops me up and curses under his breath. "I'm sorry Courtney but you have a Detention today and for the rest of the year." What! I cant have a detention I haven't done anything wrong. Then I noticed something, the glow on my arm, this relaxing feeling, then I hear a pop and look at my arm. It didn't hurt, it was normal again, I could move it. Oh no what happened to me! Why am I getting a detention! I felt dizzy and fainted. I woke up in the medical wing. Finding my legs being strapped down. What the heck? Why am I here? Then I remembered, stupid stairs. I see the knob turn and look over, three people walked in. One was the principle of the high school, another is the schools nurse and the other one is a man in an expensive suit and wore dark shades, he introduced himself has the spectator. The principle and nurse huddled around me. "Courtney this is the principle of the 'special' school. We think it's best if you answer his question and do what he says you should do. I nod not fully grabbing onto what I'm doing. The principle and nurse left the room quickly. The spectator sat down across from me. "Courtney what do you remember last?" I reviewed in my mind and try finding a non-weird way of telling the story. "I got pushed down the stairs." The spectator nodded. "When you fell did you see numbers or a glow or a intense burn?" I recall and I remembered "I saw numbers." The spectator wrote something down. "I see and what where the numbers?" I try to think as hard as I could. " There where 4 of them, one was an 8 and the next two where 5 and 1 I think the last one was 12?" I heard him mutter heal underneath his breath. "Courtney did you know that you broke your collar bone and sprained your ankle when you fell down the stairs?" I shook my head. "Well can you move your arms and leg for me?" I stared at my ankle, I gave it a short jiggle and nothing hurt, or gave me a shock of pain. It was fine. The spectator wrote something down again. "Courtney I'm afraid to say this but your coming with us, your going to have to get a year round detention. I gasped. "what the heck? How did I get detention! I'm a perfect student, straight A's, never tardy, and today is my first day of school and get an detention!" Spectator nodded and smile, "don't worry I promise you that you'll have a blast at our program." I sighed. "Wait do I get to live with my parents still?" Spectator chuckled. "Nope! You get to live at the center, the Student Detention Center For Specials…" I shook my head. "Why am I now a 'special' and what about my family and stuff?" Spectator just waved " Don't worry your stuff is on your way and as for your parents we tell them what's going on and they have to sign a document or else we have put force behind it." "You never answered the special thing!" The spectator sighed. "The Special program is for teens that have unusually abilities that can be helpful or destructive, doesn't matter but we take those teens who hold such abilities and send them there to learn a few things. Don't worry Miss. Courtney you are perfectly safe there and you will receive a full on education and be out before the new school year." I had a feeling he was making some of this stuff up. Spectator got up from his chair and undid my strap on my feet. "Follow me Courtney I will introduce you to life." I followed him not because I was told to but because I wanted to challenge him, show him that I'm regular, normal, there is no way I'm different. He led me down the football field and down hallways. Suddenly I see a building, it is the same copy as the school except it's creepier and feels lie death. I see a huge wooden box behind it, it looked like an obstacle course. Behind that was a chamber that was mad out of metal and iron. It had the most depressing feeling when you stare at it. I look down the halls on the inside of the copy school. The inside was totally different. The only thing that was the same was the cafeteria. Spectator whistled and a girl came down the stairs. "Bridgette I would like you to show our new comer Courtney to her room." I stared at Bridgette she was the girl that was talking to the punk boy at the field today! I seethed a little at her. She looked down and nodded. The spectator left. Bridgette looked at me. "I'm sorry you're here, I guess it's kind of our fault." I cocked my head to the side. "Wha-" but she grabbed my arm and yanked me down the hall. " so this is the girls hallway, I think you're the newest girl we got and that makes it into an even number so your probably room mates with Izzy. Oh do I feel sorry for you!" "Huh? Why!"

"Oh Izzy is just a like bit hyper at times, don't worry you'll be fine with her." I wasn't relieved at all. Bridgette opened the door to the room. It was plain white, it was dorm room style, normal. My stuff was already there. I sighed and sat down on the corner of my new bed. "Hey Bridgette what do the numbers mean?" Bridgette frowns then smiles again. "Oh the numbers they represent the letters of the alphabet. Why what where your number?" "Umm mine were 8...5..1..12?" Bridgette gasped. "That's so cool! Heal! Well I better go back to my room or else Gwen might worry where I am. Why don't you sit with us fir breakfast tomorrow?" "Umm ok…I guess?" "Wake up call at 5:45 am don't be late, I mean it, don't be late things could happen." Before I could ask her another question she left. "Things could happen?" I repeated to myself. I quickly remembered what the by in gym said to me today "I'll show you around 851212..." Well 8 is H….5 is E…and two 12s are double L's… oh my gosh. HELL! Oh dear God what I have I gotten myself into!


	2. who doesn't love Helium?

"They don't rob us of freedom; they rob us from being human"

Courtney pov.

My eyes where heavy, I didn't want to open them because I remembered yesterday, if I opened my eyes I wouldn't be in my same room, or see my mother rushing me up. I would be alone in this curse place. I felt the blankets be pulled out me allowing the cold air to take me. I heard the floor board's moan and loud thuds close to me. "Stop jumping…" Then my eyes shot open. I thought I was alone in this room! I turn my head fast enough to gain whip lash. Their before me was a girl with fire red hair. Her goofy smile made me uneasy. "Come on new girl it's time to get up and get going!" I watched the girl run back and forth from wall to wall gathering stuff. I sighed and got my toiletries and headed for the bathroom… "Hey...umm…I'm sorry what's your name?" The girl stopped running and looked at me, her goofy smile didn't vanish. "You can call me Izzy most people do! I was raised by a pack of wolves and we live somewhere in Canada and I always miss them because I don't exactly know where they went, but I once fought a bear and I totally won with my amazing karate style." I watched the girl blabber on and on. I rolled my eyes and placed my toiletries back and got changed. I guess no shower for me this morning; I'll take one after classes. I was about to leave when Izzy pulled me back. Izzy hand was cupped over my mouth. "Mmftff"  
"Shush, don't you know it's not safe to walk alone around here? You act like your still in your quiet home-life neighborhood catching the bus." I ripped Izzy's grip on me. "Then hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Izzy snickered. Izzy grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Let's go new girl!"  
"My name is Courtney!" Izzy took my wrist and sped up toward the ending of the hall. The out of nowhere she shouts "FOOD!" Izzy immediately drops my wrist and heads toward the line. I look around the cafeteria looking for Bridgette; I have a lot of questions. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around to see Bridgette smiling at me. I have a wave of relief wash over me. "Thank God I found you! I have so many questions for you!" Bridgette just nods and motions toward the line. I follow her and wait in line with her. I grab a tray and look at the food options…or I could say the only thing available. It was the same thing, gray looking curry or mash potatoes…I'm not sure to be honest. It might be a sandwich. I sit down and poke at my 'food' to see if it would move. Bridgette giggles. "Trust me you'll get use to eat eventually." I sighed and set my fork down. "Bridgette what is this place?" Bridgette swallowed the 'food'. "Which version that one he used to trick the school or the one that really matters?" I take a chance to think. "The real one of course." Bridgette nodded. "Well the spectator is right when he says we are specials. But to go in deeper, what's the last thing you remember before you were sent to this madhouse?" I tried to think back, come on brain be useful now. Then it dinged. I fell down the stairs and my leg was killing me, then when I woke up I didn't feel any pain." Bridgette grinned. "Then what did I tell you about your numbers?" Then it hit me like a rough round of dodge ball against a silver back gorilla. I had my mouth hung open. "But...I...How? I mean no...No…no….that only happens in science fiction novels or fantasy I mean…why?" Bridgette giggled. "It was either naturally born or from science, who did you have?"  
"Mr. Craig."  
"Yup that explains it; you got it from Mr. Craig's class room." I wanted to explain to her how unlikely this was and not normal when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey are you Courtney?" I look at the man behind me. "Yes. I'm she who are you?" I tilted my head a little to see his face.  
"Hi, I'm DJ, I'm supposed to guide around here, if you don't mine of course." I look at Bridgette to see if it's ok. She just smiles and nods. I get up and follow DJ. Why do I get a bad feeling this isn't a good place to be in?

DJ pov!

Courtney seemed kind of scared or freaked out. Really you can't blame her I mean she is in hell. "This is the lounge area." I point to a room that is a little run down but is better than most rooms around here. "I look inside to see Noah reading his book and Izzy poking him. I smiled. Then I hear Courtney behind me say something. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"  
"I said, why are we in here?"  
"Well it's because we're specials, why else?"  
"No I mean how?"  
"Oh…" I try to remember why some of us where hear and how. "Well I'm here because my family is born with it, most people though are here because of science class."  
"Ok…so what about this science class?" I stop a moment to think, I'm not the best when it come to answers. "Well it happened I think last or two years ago. I'm not sure, but they where handling dangerous chemicals. And some dude, just add a little bit too much and some people inhaled the fumes and got it. I don't know about it but you should ask someone who was there when it happened. Like Bridgette, or Duncan, Trent or Gwen maybe?"  
"That sounds a lot like a cheesy rip off of some comic book."  
I chuckled. "Well I guess dreams do come true." I saw Courtney nod a little. "Well this is the office and the next hallway is the science rooms…"

Courtney pov.  
DJ seemed like a good guy. A real down to nature sort of guy. I saw we were back in the Cafeteria, and everybody was their now, not a whole lot of people but more than 10 at least. Bridgette was sitting with a group of people. I walked over to their table. "Hey Courtney!" Bridgette patted a sit next to her. I sat down looking around the table. So many different types of people. "So I might as well introduce you to everyone. Names or number?" I look at her. "Huh?"  
"Name or number?"  
"Umm both?"  
"well to start off, this is Gwen or 5118208, and then you, met Izzy or 114913112, then you've met DJ or 11491311219. This is Trent or 1918. Lastly this is Noah or better know 18514 13914419." I feel like this is some little game where I have to figure out what the numbers mean.  
"And Geoff and Duncan are somewhere." I let the numbers fill my head and try to decode them before anything else happens. I shake my head giving up and listen to the conversation. "What do you mean, they did it again?" Gwen nodded. "But are they ok? They are ok right?" Bridgette began to panic. I place my hand on her. "It's ok Bridgette whatever happen will be ok, I'm sure."

I think…. Bridgette turn towards me and smiled well if twitching is considered a smile then yea a smile. Bridgette stares at Courtney. She hits her palm against her head. "Oh I forgot! I got to tell you something Courtney!" I was all ears. Bridgette whispered in my ear the rest of the time until the bell ringed. I guess that bell was for1st period, I'm not sure. I just let Bridgette haul me up and made her drag me to the classes. I found out that science class is taught by Mr. Craig. Ironic or cliché? Whatever it is I notice most of the students are happy in his class, full on smiles. I wonder why. I notice that he was telling a story and while he did it he grabbed the balloon next to him and took a deep breath. Then spoke again, his voice was so high pitch. I couldn't help but giggle. It's not every day that you see your teacher suck in helium and talk to the class the rest of the day like that. Bridgette dragged me to math then to English. Then I notice why the kids in science class liked Mr. Craig. He was actually teaching us something and not treating us like we didn't matter. Gym arrived and I notice two new figures there. One boy was wearing a cowboy hat and another had a green Mohawk. The coach gave me a uniform for class. It was purple tank and blue gym shorts. They have really good taste in style here. The coach told us to run a 13 times around the track. I got started and began jogging. I notice the green hair punk came towards me. "Hey I remember you; you're the girl that shouted at me yesterday!" I tried hiding my embarrassment. "Well yea, so what you kept staring at me as if I was a creep."  
"Oh I don't think you're a creep, Bridgette told me that you are nice and polite as a princess, isn't that right princess?" My blood began to boil.  
"Number ones don't call me that and for the record my name is Courtney, not princess." I heard the punk laugh. "Yea Bridgette was right, oh and by the way princess no one will care what your name is, your just scum to them nothing more."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" The punk began to run faster. "Hey! You get back here!" I ran to catch up with him. He slowed down to let me catch up. "Yeah princess my name is Duncan not 'You'." I just rolled my eyes. "What did you mean back there?" It was Duncan's turn to roll his eyes. "Figure it out princess; I'm not your knight in shining armor…unless you want me to be?" I gagged in disgust. Me and Him? I don't think so. I pushed him away. "Eww you prev, I would never want you as my knight or a citizen if I ruled a country."  
"Ahh so you are I princess."  
"No that's not what I meant!" Too late Duncan was off running away from me. I sighed and finished my final lap. I took a quick drink from the drinking fountain then I notice something on the back of Duncan's neck. It was numbers, it looked like a tattoo, but it looked more like it was burned on. I saw him look at me and smiled. "What can't get enough of me?"  
I scowled "No, it's just there's a weird tattoo on your neck that's all." Duncan placed a hand on the back of his neck. His eye's seemed distance. "Where did you get it?"  
"Umm…you'll find out soon enough" Before I could yell at him for not making sense he leaves. Gym continuous with me in a haze of what is going on. The bell rings and I leave for World History.

I feel the day come and go. It was night and I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling tile trying to find a pattern when their only tiles. I notice Izzy comes back with a scowl on her face. She hands me a piece of paper. "The Dean wants to see you, oh and wear a bathing suit underneath your clothes."  
My blood went cold, was this guy a pervert? Or I'm I getting an x-ray? Yea I'm just getting an x-ray. I tried to calm myself down as walking toward the offices. I opened the door and saw a bright light shown from the Dean's office. I knock lightly on the door. I heard footsteps and locks and bolts come undone. The door cracked opened. A hand beckoned me in. I sat down in a chair. The Dean smiled gently at me. "Nice to meet you Miss. Courtney. "I'm , the Dean of this fine school" I wouldn't have called it a school but hey whatever floats your boat. "I've asked you to come here because there's some business we need to discuses. "Ok, and what would that be?"  
"Miss. Courtney we like to keep our students in order and discipline will never be hesitated. I hope you catch me, but to make sure you don't run away or fight back we bran you. Yes I know it's harsh but this has a chip in the chemical in the bran that is absorbed into the stream, it won't hurt your body, but it just makes sure you understand the rules around here." I gulped brand? Isn't that illegal? "Umm when do I get brand?" smiles "Don't worry Courtney it will be over in a flash." Then I notice that the brand was by the fire glowing red. The fire hissed and crackled, it was laughing at me, and I know it was. "Please take off your shirt Courtney." I did as I told leaving my one piece on me. She reached for the brand rod and came closer to me, I dropped into Hysteria. She covered my mouth with a napkin and I inhaled deeply and everything went black. I woke up in my room. I let my eyes scan over the small room. Izzy was sound asleep. It must have been late at night. I placed my hand on the back of my neck. What? It doesn't sting or hurt? I peel back the tape and let the bandage fell to the floor; I look in a mirror and see that the brand is gone. My neck is clean, like it was yesterday or two days ago…I don't know is it morning or night? I put the bandage back on making sure no one has seen. I need to tell Bridgette she'll know what to do, and maybe fix this.


	3. Dogeball!

"Remember Mr. So and So I'm a Lady." _The __Diary of Anne Frank_

Duncan pov. (Not Courtney's this time :D)

It was dark, well of course it was its frick'in 3am in the morning. I found it odd that I couldn't hear any snores or whispers. Usually DJ snored loud; I could always hear the big dude haft a mile down the road. This was different, it was kind of scary walking around, not that I was scared or anything, cause I wasn't! I just roamed the halls until I was bored, or until I saw a guard coming. Oh please you don't think that they wouldn't guard a government project? I couldn't go anywhere if I used that I'll be as bright as showcase lights. The only thing I could do was… ok no I'm not jumping out the window. I saw the light get closer, and closer. My options where ticking by in seconds. I slowly crawl to the window and unlatch it. I carefully close it on the outside and fell to my doom, except the light didn't come down the hall it went thru the bricks. "What the Heck!" I landed on the window ledge underneath me. I carefully put my foot on the ground and softly crept away, staying in the shadows. The guards light shined at my direction three times before it left. I went around the courtyard and tried to find the door to the dorms. I kept on going in circles. What the heck? I pasted this bush ten times already. I went in a different direction this time; I look up at the night sky. It was just dark clouds floating by. Taking there time to cross the country. If only I could be cloud, free, well Trent's closer to that stuff than me. I ran into something. I rubbed my nose. It was the dorm doors. I opened it quickly, and rushed inside. Has it gotten darker? Something didn't feel right. I make sure the coast is clear. I snap my fingers gently and see about 2 meters in front of me. It was still dark. I try to feel my hands on something, a wall or a door knob. I felt something but it doesn't feel like a wall or door knob. I light the flame a little bit more, now I could see 4 meters in front of me. I turn the flame toward where my hand is. I jump back scared in what I see. Hanging on the wall limply is my dad, blood stained the white walls, I slowly begin to walk again, trying to get that image out of my head, it is all in my head, I try to cool myself down. I go to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I rub my eyes. "Come on Duncan get a hold of yourself."  
"Yeah Duncan get a hold of yourself, be a man." I turn around fast. "Hello?" I ask. Nothing was there. The lights flicker, then there was a blackout for about 10 seconds. My heart was pounding. It was something out of a scary movie. If felt like it dropped 80 degrees. I could see my own breath. I turn around trying to get out of the room. Then I see him, standing there smiling…with a stick between his eyes. He skids to the floor, the stick rubbed against the wall. I grab my head, I closed my eyes quickly and run toward the door. Come on open…open! The door flew open allowing me to get out of there. "There is no way this is real, he can't be here, neither can dad….or, and I turn around to make sure I'm not speaking of the devil. There she was, standing there with her eyes glisten in the pale moonlight reflection. "Why? If you only said yes first, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Come here Duncan give me a hug." Her smile was real, her real smile. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into her open arms. I know it's odd for a guy like me to take hugs but, it's from my----"I felt something close to my chest. I look down and see blood pouring out, just like a fountain. I was first amused because it looked like a fountain, but then I remembered it's my blood. I clenched my head, my fingernails dug into my scalp. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed.  
I felt a splash of cold water on my face. I sat up straight up. "Hey Duncan dude you all right?" I look up to see Trent above me, worry filled his eyes. I look down at the covers and twisted them in my hand. "It's them again." Trent nodded, "So any new messages or interruptions." I rubbed my temples. "I….I don't know, I need a shower." Trent understood. "All right man, but tell me during Breakfast before the other dudes get there. I nodded and got my bag and left in a hurry down the halls. I didn't look back, I kept my eyes forward. Maybe a shower could clear my mind.

Court's pov. (Ok now Courtney's XD)  
I woke up this time to an annoying bell sound. Ugh it's Saturday and only 5:45! Don't tell me we have school on the weekends too! I throw my pillow at Izzy. "Izzy do we have school today too?" Izzy threw my pillow back at me. "Duh! It's the stupid special school what do you think! It's the only time we can do our special thing!" I look at her like she is crazy…wait…never mind. "Special thing? Oh yeah, stupid special school" I mutter. I get ready, and I found the showers! There next to Katie and Sadie's dorm. I pick up my robe and head for the shower. Izzy close behind, we're still doing the buddy system. I turn on the shower and get in. The hot water feels good but I know that once I get out it's going to be freezing cold. I take a mirror from my toiletries box and find that the bran mark isn't there anymore. I wonder if they check it, my hair will cover it until gym…maybe I can wear the bandage until I figure it out. I stop the shower and put back on my robe and head out forgetting about Izzy. Once I entered the room, I saw an envelope on my bed. I tore it opened carefully, making sure that it doesn't explode in my face. Ok I'm paranoid but you can never be too cautious. I open the document; it was the rules to the school. I looked threw them fast not bothering to care, then Bridgette's voice crept into my thoughts. I sighed and began reading one at a time. I found some reasonable, but some made no sense. Like after ever sentence there was an_ or else. _I find it odd that they don't explain, or else. But I'm sure it's probably worst than the brand. I bet Duncan would know. Not that I was thinking of him, it's just that he is a trouble maker, a rebel I'm sure he would know. I get out of the room and head down toward breakfast; maybe today I would try the 'food'.

Duncan pov.  
It was weird, today I looked in the mirror and some of my burn marks on my left arm are gone. I don't know how that happened, or when but that's kind of cool. But I wonder if Courtney has anything to do with it. Bridgette mention Courtney's numbers, I don't know it was short and started with an H and ended with an L. I'll figure it out later. I should probably go find Trent, but maybe I should get Advil first, because my brain just performed treason on my skull.

Trent pov.  
I waited for Duncan in the café. He seemed really freaked out. Must have been worse than the other dreams. We usually ask Beth what they mean, but Beth isn't here, she went on a 'vacation' with her 'family'. But everyone knows that the government is using her for her special skills, against foreign nations. That's what we are, weapons and tools to these people, it's a win-win for them and lose-lose for us. I tap my fingers to a random beat waiting for Duncan. I see Duncan, he doesn't look good, he is dragging his feet, and is looking down like a kid that just got in trouble. He sits down across from me. I could tell he was thinking hard. "Beth was usually right with these type of stuff right?" I only could nod, I couldn't find the words to speak I needed time for my brain to function. I saw him shudder. "Dude you ok? How bad was it?"  
"I don't know, it's just too creepy to remember, if only we could call Beth and ask her." Yeah calling Beth would be so much easier than figuring this out on our own. "Maybe she left one of her dream books here; we'll go ask Lindsay for one." Duncan nodded and soon his head fell onto the table. It sounded like he was snoring; I couldn't help but snicker. I walk toward Lindsay hoping she would know where Beth kept her stuff. "Hey Lindsay."  
"Hey Trevor! How's it going?" I sighed she always got everyone's names wrong. "Hey I need to ask a favor, do you happen to know where Beth keeps her stuff?" Lindsay put a figure to her chin and thought…long and hard. Then it dinged in her head. "Oh yeah! She told me to give you something but I totally forgot." Great, it could have been something really important and I could have gotten it months or years late. Lindsey came rushing back with a package wrapped in newspaper clippings. "She said you would know what to do with it once you opened it."I took the package and headed back toward Duncan. "Thanks Lindsay." I call over my shoulder. I opened the package and slam it on the table. Duncan shoots up like a rocket. His hands where in defense position, I can see smoke come out of his finger tips. "Dude chill out, it's just me." Duncan took a breath then saw what I had. "Beth left that for us?" I nodded. "Tck, that girl must be physic or something" I chuckled "Wouldn't surprise me, let's hurry up, I don't want the others to get suspious."

Courtney pov.  
I walk to the cafe; I see Duncan and Trent looking over a book. My curiosity getting the best of me I walk over. I peered over their shoulders. Trent was pointing at stuff and Duncan was…nodding…short of. He was resting his head on a table, he looked tired. I saw the book's title. "Dream Book?" The part they were on was, "Death dream meaning?" what the heck? Did Trent or Duncan have a nightmare about death? I felt something grab my wrist. I turn to see Duncan staring back into my eyes. "Did you know, you could ask or start a conversation by telling us you're here?" I pouted. "If I told you I was here, you would slam that book and not even tell me what's going on."  
"Oh come on princess, would I do anything like that?"  
"Ok, so what are you doing?"  
"None of Your Business" He slammed the book and walked away.  
"But you said you wouldn't do that! You Jerk! I totally called that!"  
"Hmm I guess you do know me pretty well, princess!" He walked out of the Café to what I'm sure is the Boy's dorm hallway. Trent got up and sighed. "Sorry Courtney, he's just not himself at the moment, trust me he'll probably be better later on the day, he just needs to blow off some steam." Trent hurried after Duncan. I sighed, stupid boys. I saw Bridgette at the table already eating. "Hey Bridgette I got something I need to tell you." Bridgette swallowed. "Yeah and that would be?" I look around to make sure that nobody was watching. "Ok so you know how they brand the kids here?" Bridgette's carefree eyes changed. "Yea?"  
"Well I got mine yesterday and this is what happened," I lifted my hair a tiny bit so she could see my neck. "There's nothing there Courtney…" Then I smirk as I see Bridgette's face. She grabs my hand and runs me down the hall. She looks around and opens a door. She pulls me inside. I see Gwen on her bed drawing, She looks up to see Bridgette and I there. "Hey Bridgette, What's the matter?" Bridgette looked at me one last time. "We might have a ticket to freedom now!"

Trent pov.

We figured out Duncan's dream to some limit, we got that someone will get hurt in an upcoming event. That's pretty much it right now. Usually when Duncan gets a dream with his family in it, they usually come true. So that's what I'm worried about. I hope it's not Gwen. Just when Duncan looked like he was at peace, snoring softly the door slams open reviling Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen. Bridgette shut the door quickly. Duncan opened his eyes and sighed. "Really? What does a guy have to do to get some privacy around this place?" Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed Duncan off the bed. I tried suppressing my laugh but it didn't work out well. "Well we need your guys help with something, if we get a good enough plan we could be out of this place in no time" Bridgette said. Duncan and I stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright you got us hooked Bridgette what's up?" Bridgette took a deep breath and started to explain. "You know, how we all get brand when we get here, well Courtney got hers yesterday." Bridgette lifted Courtney's hair away from her neck. I stared at it as if it was some sign or something. "So? There's nothing---." Then it hit's both Duncan and I like tons of bricks, "Wait so does this also mean that the chip is gone too?" Duncan asked. "Well that's what where not sure about, if it is then that is are ticket out of here. But we need to ask Mr. Craig for help so we can do a blood test." Duncan nodded. "Don't worry Duncan and I can handle that but for the plan, what should we do?" Gwen sat on Duncan's bed thinking hard. Bridgette crossed her arms and shrugged. Courtney just looked shocked it was actually funny. Duncan….I couldn't tell if he was asleep or thinking. Duncan sighed and got up from where he was laying. He picked up a draw eraser board on my bed. "Well we know one thing; we need bait, a goal, and outside sources." Bridgette nodded in agreement. "We can get an outside source when go on Christmas weekend to see our parents….well three of us can." Bridgette saw the look in Duncan's eye mentioning Families. "Anyway go on" trying to get this done fast since homeroom should start in 10 minutes. "So Anyway, the goal is of course taking down the school." Everyone nodded at that. "No duh, but where does this lead to the bait and how we get out?" I grew impatient time was ticking by. "Ok chill out for a second Trent. I figured out that Courtney can heal, I think she can heal others too because I noticed some old stuff go away since she pushed me away." Duncan pointed to his arm, the bandage was still on there but I understood what he meant. "So are you saying we get Courtney to heal people so the chip in there stream is gone?" Duncan sighed. "Yea, but I don't think it will be that simple for the people who had the chip longer than others. Courtney could probably get a few kids out of here, like the 5 new ones but I don't think it would help us."  
"So that where we get into trouble." I question  
"Yup." Duncan says bluntly "But I think that we could be distractions and let the others go in front of us while where fighting, and they can knock out the gate guard and pull down the invisible electric fence, so then we can make a run for it and spilt up once we get out of there and meet back up somewhere." I liked that plan it sounded like it could work, except there where so many other variables that could turn the situation upside down and fail. "There's too many loose ends Duncan that it would most likely only have a 10 percent of it working." Stated Gwen.  
"Well that is true, but just think about it and add on to it latter and tell us durning lunch, But we all know that we can't avoid these jerks forever." With that Duncan left the room, leaving everyone on the edge of his words. I sighed. "Man we got a lot of work to do, but keep this low and don't tell anyone that we had a little meeting." Everyone nodded vigorously. "I just have one concern." States Bridgette.  
"Yeah and what's that?"  
"Well Courtney doesn't have the mark on her anymore, so how can we make it look like she still does?" Gwen and I sat there for a little while pondering. "We could just make her wear the bandage around it for a little while today then we can maybe get Duncan to do his thing with it?" Bridgette nodded slowly. "That could work to some extent; at least it will get us thru today and maybe tomorrow." Courtney sighed and looked at the clock. I turn to look at my clock seeing we only have 4 minutes until homeroom, I grab my backpack in a hurry and shoo everyone out of my dorm room. I sat in my seat two minutes before the bell. Duncan's plan and dream rewinds in my head the whole entire time durning the L.A lesson. Just before we switched classes the teacher handed out a quick pop quiz over what we learned today…Man I'm going to flunk!

Duncan pov.  
It was second period; I didn't mind Science except for the homework. Trent was in that class which made it a lot less lonely. That's the thing here at this place, it's pretty much dog eats dog first group that gets you, you follow them, and the other groups will try to destroy you if you're alone. Simply as that, but most groups here don't care what happens except for Heather and Justin's group. They just recently added both their groups together. So I guess that leaves us, Harold's group and Heather's or Justin's group. I'm thinking too much on this. I saw Trent walk into the door right in time. I smiled as he took a sit next to me. He kept whispering part of the plan he fixed up a little bit. I acted like I was staring at the white board while Trent put his elbows on the desk and kept on saying his part of the plans. I saw Mr. Craig eye's on us multiple times. Trent finished telling me his plans. Mr. Craig walked up and down the rows as he handed out tonight's homework. Trent and I received our paper to see a post note saying 'See me after Class' Trent and I look at each other and gulp. I mean sure Mr. Craig is a nice guy and all, but we still don't know if he works for the man or not. The bell rang and Trent and I walk up to Mr. Craig's desk. He turns to us and sighs…

Mr. Craig pov. (XD)  
"Listen up boy's I know your plotting something and I want to know what it is right now." I see Trent look down and that gives me enough reason to believe there hiding something. Duncan stars me right back in the eyes. I smiled inwardly, Duncan has such a great poker face and I respect him for that. "So you boy's going to spill?"  
"Only on one Condition Tim." I cringed; I don't like it when my students call me by my first name. "Oh yeah and what's that?" Duncan survey's the room twice and looks right back at me. "Whatever you do you can't tell The Dean, or Spectator, got it?" I nodded. Trent made a sign to cross my heart. I rolled my eyes, a little naive but I still did it. "Ok what's so important Duncan that I had to cross my heart?" Duncan puts on his little cynical smirk. "Where breaking out of here Tim, where going to finally bust out of this hell hole!" I sigh. "Duncan what makes you think it would work this time? You and Geoff already tried and you got sent to the Discipline house, not to mention that You had that little accident happen, and what would you even do when you get out of this 'hell hole'?" Duncan didn't look discourage. "What's different is that we have Courtney now, she can help us now that we learn she can heal others. This time it won't just be me and Geoff, it's going to be the whole gang. Where going to make it out and live on our own, or maybe run to a different country, or maybe go down to Mexico. And I'll make sure this plan works; there is no way it will fail!" I could hear the confidents in his little speech. I couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry Duncan I'll keep it a secret, but you got to let me help, because I'm sick seeing you guys get punished, just so you can gain your first amendment rights." Trent was grinning ear to ear. Duncan only nodded and grabbed his stuff. "Well, see you later Tim!" Duncan left the room. "Hey! Wait for me!" Trent tried to catch up with him. I felt my smile melt off my face. Whatever you do Duncan, don't get yourself killed.

Courtney pov.  
Ok I'm being paranoid today. Not only because of the bran thing it's because of what Izzy told me! She told me that on the weekends we get to use our 'skills'. And I figured out what that means when I saw thirteen Sadie's and Katie's running down the hall ways. It's so creepy. It is defiantly the feeling of a Sci-fi movie or book. So far all the 'skills' I have seen are the 'skills' of Katie and Sadie, Cody…well I think it was Cody…well whoever it was went really fast. And Harold, I bumped into the poor kid he said he was hiding…in the middle of the hallway. Its gym class and I can see some people excited that they get to us their 'skills'. I see Bridgette and Gwen walking towards me, Izzy and Noah right at their heels. Noah always has his nose stuck in a book. I don't really know the guy. "Um, Bridgette I know this is kind of a weird question but what are your guys 'skills'?" I saw Bridgette blink a few times until she caught on. "Oh! Those well I can show them to you during gym, I think we are playing doge ball with them today!" I grimace…doge ball? I can't use healing in that game! "Yeah I know you're not going to be very useful in the game." I turn around and see that Noah was talking. How did he- "Come on Courtney use that straight A brain of yours and figure it out." He said with a smirk on his face. I then added 1 and 1 and got ESP. I slap my forehead. Of course his physic! I see Noah smirk and nod. Bridgette is giggling behind me. The door creaked open and I see Duncan and Trent run into the gym. The bell rang. "DUNCAN AND TRENT, Hurry up and get changed your going to be captains for Doge ball." I saw Trent grimace and Duncan let out a loud yes. I sit on the bleacher trying to not notice Geoff and Bridgette make out sessions. I turn my attention on rest of my classmates. I don't even know haft of their names! I'm sure this isn't the whole entire school is it? It looks as if there's only I don't know 20 or 19 kids at this school. The question stung in my mind until I went over to Gwen and asked. "Hey Gwen, how many kids are at this school?" Gwen looks up and puts away her sketch pad. "We used to have 21 students, but now we have 18." I gulp "What…happened to the other students?" Gwen was about to answer but Duncan and Trent emerged from the locker room. Trent was scowling and Duncan had his twisted smile on his face. "Courtney go grab the doge balls out of the storage room, and get some fire extinguishers." I nodded and got up from my spot and headed for the storage room. Fire extinguishers? What are those for? My only guess is that some has fire 'skills' here. I grab the doge balls and come back out with two fire extinguishers in the bag. "Ok boy's pick your team. Duncan's first."  
"Noah." I hear Gwen snicker. "Duncan always goes for strategy." Trent went next. "Umm…Gwen?" Gwen got up and left me. "Bridgette." Trent glared at Duncan, Duncan glared back. "Sadie and Katie." Duncan rolls his eyes. "Ok if you get two I'll get two…umm Heather and Cody." And there team picks went on from there. Now it was between Owen and me to choose from. "Courtney." I walked over to Duncan's side. Trent took Owen in. The teams consisted of nine players each (1). Duncan came at me before we moved and whispered into my ear, I nodded my head slowly. I sighed I really just wanted to stay back and watch what happened so I could figure out who's 'skills' where who. We got lined up on opposite sides of the gym. I hear that whistle blow and stampeding feet coming towards me. The sight I saw was crazy! Everyone was using their 'skill's' There was lighting, plants, gushes of air, and oh great more Sadie's and Katie's! This was awful. I hear Duncan shout stuff toward everyone. "Noah focus on Trent or Gwen I know there thinking of something." Duncan spun around and started to yell at Bridgette. "Bridgette use a barrier or slow down the speed of the balls." He just dodged and shouted orders. A few people where sitting on the bench. On our team it was Geoff and DJ, the other team had Justin, and Lashawna. It was pretty even. Just when I thought our team was winning. Trent used I think…air? To speed the ball towards us. "Duncan! Doge to your left!" yelled Noah. Duncan followed quickly. The ball missed him by a foot. "Thanks man!" I picked up a ball and saw Gwen wide open. I threw it at her and it missed her by an inch. Gwen spotted me and threw a ball at me. I tried to move to the right but my feet where stuck! Plants where holding them down! I got nailed in the side. I sighed and walked over to the bench. So much for that!

Duncan pov.  
The princess just got out, which is kind of lucky for us. I'm not saying that the princess is a burden, if she was I would never picked her for my team. I just wanted princess's 'skills' be a secret still. Only Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Mr. Craig, and I know what they are and what they can do. If we keep it a secret, we can have the upper hand of surprise. I notice that most my team was on the bench. I sighed; if you want things done right you have to do it yourself. "Timeout!"  
I called hoping the Referee would hear me. He nodded and blew his whistle. My team rushed over to me. "Ok Noah what are they thinking right now?" Noah was quiet for a second. "Trent is taunting me, Gwen has nothing. Owen is going to rush at us, and they're going to keep on using Sadie and Katie's extras as players." Those little cheaters, I should have known to pick Sadie and Katie if I wanted to win. "Ok here's the deal, I want everyone on one side of the court close together. Bridgette will create a dome around us using the water in the air. After all the balls are on our side, give them all too Bridgette and Heather. Then I want Cody to speed them to an extreme rotation. And leave the rest to me." Bridgette held up her hand. "But my water can't stop the balls coming at us if I use the dome." I could only smirk; "Like I said leave the rest to me." The Referee blew his whistle as we got back on the court. And another battle takes place. "Ok everyone now!" Everyone rushed to the left side of the gym close together. Owen comes and rushes the ball at us. I saw Gwen realize it too late. The look on her face was priceless. Owen threw the balls at us. "Ok Bridgette now!" The water dome quickly covered us. "Ok Duncan there coming what now?" Heather started to yell. Ugh my ears, she couldn't be louder could she? I always wait last minute that's what makes this game exciting! 3…2…1 BAM! Fire exploded around the surface of the water. All the balls that where coming dissolved into ashes. "Ok Bridgette where good!" The water dome quickly rushed back. There was some fire around the court. I stepped it out. "Bring it on Trentie-Boy!"

Trent pov.  
Duncan can be very annoying at times. Ok if that's how he wants to play then very well. "Gwen root down Duncan I'm going to get him and then his team will crash and burn!" I saw Gwen root down Duncan; I don't think he noticed it. "Alright team, go get Duncan!" We all threw the balls at Duncan. Duncan looked up and smirked. "Nice try Trentie-boy!" Duncan took five steps and all the balls missed him. How the…oh yeah he total saw Gwen's roots…damn it. "Hey Trent you look kind of bored…we can make this more interesting." Duncan called over. I look of my shoulder. For the love of God. "You put electricity in the balls!" One sped past me and landed on the original Katie, then another one pasted me and hit Harold. Oh boy… "That's total cheating dude!" I saw Duncan smirk. This question always haunts me…how the hell am I friends with him? "No it isn't dude, where just using our 'skills' better than you!" I seethed, I hate being out ranked. I can hear the zaps behind me, it hit Gwen. I look around me and only find that I'm the sole survivor. I picked up a ball and threw it hard at Duncan. Duncan didn't see it and got hit squared in the jaw. I saw Duncan rub his cheek. "Dang you got one heck of a throw Trent! Where the hell did that came from?" Everyone was shocked…except Courtney she actually looked kind of worried. I looked shocked too. I usually throw like a pansy. "Ummm…I don't really know?" I look at the ground and started to shuffle my feet around. It's a bad habit of mine, it only happens when I'm embarrassed. While I was distracted by my embarrassment I got knocked off my feet by a flying ball. I looked over at Bridgette she pointed at Noah…yeah right. A whistle blew and that meant that the game was over my team lost…again. I turn to Courtney, she seemed really worried. I see Duncan holding ice to his right side of the mouth. Aw is Courtney falling for Duncan. Ouch Duncan's mouth is probably is going to be swollen by tomorrow.  
Courtney pov.  
When Duncan got out it kind of worried me. Yes because there's this little nagging voice in my gut telling me to heal, heal, heal! It must come with the 'skills'. When Duncan sat down I could see him wince. Did Trent throw the ball that hard? I doubt it. I was about to run over to him and heal him, when his words rushed around inside my head. "Don't do anything with your 'skills' yet, leave them to be a surprise!" I kept seated. I heard the whistle sound and I saw Trent was out. So our team won? Cool! I look over a clock maybe we'll have time for another game. The coach yelled at us. "Courtney and Duncan go put the balls away!" I got up and started to walk around gathering up the balls. Duncan held the bag open and I dumped in the balls. We started to walk out to the shed. Duncan dropped the bag suddenly, all the balls rolling out. Duncan dropped to his knees and began to pick up surrounding balls. I saw Duncan's hands they looked burnt. "Don't Worry Princess I got it, go back to the gym." I started to get up. "Are you sure Duncan? I could hel-" "Hey didn't I tell you I got it?" I nodded and left. I returned to the gym when the bell rang. Student got up and began to leave. Just when I almost got my stuff I hear yelling. "Boy didn't I tell you to put those balls away!"  
"Yes sir."  
"Are they away?"  
"No sir…" I hear a loud thud. Something hit the ground hard. Then I hear gagging sounds. What the heck? "Don't you dare treat me like that coach!" I was walking towards the door that leads outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see Gwen. Gwen shakes her head. Everyone was still there parlayed in there spot. "Brat!" There is punching and kicking in the background. I push open the door slowly and only a crack. I see the coach on top of Duncan punching his face. He reaches for his back pocket reviling a hand gun. I gulped. Was he going to shoot Duncan? I turn around to Gwen, she looks away. "We've got to help him! Don't stand there come on!" Geoff and DJ came next to me restraining me from running away. I don't want anyone to die! Even if it is Duncan, he doesn't disserve to die! I hear laughing in the background. I wanted to shout at him to leave him alone…but I couldn't find my voice. I closed the door and heard that bang. Scream followed it afterwards. Duncan screamed in agony. The little nagging voice in my gut was screaming to help. "I'm going to get the dean and send you to the Discipline house for attacking high authority." Duncan was now letting out loud hisses of pain. I heard footsteps and then loud dragging noises. The coach came back with Duncan unconscious in his grip. "What you all looking at get to class before your all late!" He walked off with Duncan behind him. I saw Duncan's blooded hands. "Did he shoot Duncan in the hand?" DJ shrugged. Bridgette looked like she saw a ghost. "The Discipline house? Again!"  
"I know what you mean, Duncan just kicked Coach's ass and that goes against rule number 2 for no killing or hurting your teachers/higher authority." Stated Geoff. I gulped "What's the punishment?" Geoff looked down. Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's the thing, sometimes it could mean death, other times it could mean go without food and water for three days. We'll just not know for a little while." I felt my hands trembled; I can't stand it when anyone gets hurt let alone physical hurt! Bridgette tried to change the subject "Come on we should get to our class before the bell-" Speak of the devil the bell rang. Bridgette and I started to run down the halls. It just shows that Duncan was right. This place is Hell.  
______________________________________________________________________________ 1) ok so the teams are  
Duncan's team: Duncan, Noah, Cody, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Heather, Geoff, Izzy.  
Trent's team: Trent, Gwen, Lashawna, Harold, Justin, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Owen.


	4. Alot of Noah & Duncan povs this chapter

(A/N This chapter probably won't be that good, considering the story will be slow for the next two chapters…then it get's interesting afterwards…so don't be angry if this chapter sucks more than the others!)

Courtney's pov.

Social Studies was awful. My mind was filled with Duncan and the whole scenario. I glance over to my right to see his empty seat. Ok sure it's been what, two days? The guy grows on you, I can't help that it just seems that no one is the same without him. I look up at the board to see notes up there that I didn't bother to write down. Our topic was World War II. I could care less about the subject but it was an interesting war. The bell rang and I rushed out of my seat and headed for the lunch table. I wasn't going to get food today. I couldn't even stare at a plate right now. Bridgette sat next to me and placed her head on the table. "You're not hungry too?" Bridgette slowly nodded. Soon the seats where overflowed by their occupants except for one…No one took their eyes off that chair. I broke the silence. "So what are they going to do to him?" DJ placed his elbows on the table and leaned over to me. "I think they might mess up with his mind until his insane!" Bridgette shook her head. "No they wouldn't do that, I think they might just starve him and give him no water for three days." Geoff snorted. "Nah they already did that to Duncan, if they were going to do anything, they would probably kill Duncan." Trent slapped Geoff. "How could you even think of that dude!" Geoff shrugged. Trent looked down at the table. "Hey, Noah can you make any contact with Duncan or a guard outside the Discipline house?" Noah shook his head. "No, Duncan is all black; nothing is there, his probably unconscious or…something else. And there isn't a guard, there's no one out there…" Gwen's raised an eyebrow. "No one's there? So Duncan's in there all alone?" Noah nod his head. "Well come on then let's go get him out!" I felt a hand touch my shoulder I look around to see Spectator above me. "And what are you going to do with Duncan now?" I look down at the floor. "Nothing Sir…" I feel his hand off my shoulder. "Now Courtney I know you're new here but try not to break rules on your second day ok?" I sheepishly nod. "Good girl, now don't do anything that you'll regret." I heard his footsteps slowly leave. I shuddered. His hand was ice cold! Noah looked like he just saw a ghost. "What up dude?" asked Geoff. "Guys… Spectator just went in the direction of the Discipline house!" It took us milliseconds to understand what he just said. DJ broke into Hysteria. "That's it man, his dead! A dead man just like…." Trent clamped a hand over his mouth. "Duncan's not dead! He won't be broken down that easily!" DJ began to calm down a little. But his word bothered me…dead man like who? I was about to speak, when Gwen shook her head. She mouthed the words 'Not Now'. I nodded. I completely understand must be a touchy subject. The bell rang and everyone was off to their next period…I hope his not dea- Damn it Duncan get out of my head!

Duncan's pov.  
Ugh my head hurts; hand is on fire…dark…hmm I'm going to take a wild guess that I made it back to the Discipline house. This place is beginning to feel more familiar than the dorms. This is a good place to think about stuff…hmm what to think-. The door creaks open reviling blinding light. As soon as that door is open it shuts again. A lantern lights up a bit of the room. Speactor comes in for a little chat, how nice! "Hey Duncan, buddy, old pal." Nothing, I won't say anything. "Come on, Dunny I know you're awake…"  
"Shut up! You can't call me Dunny!" I hear laugh. "Ah Duncan, don't tell me your still sore about that whole thing? We had to do what we had to do." He stats so calmly. "You have no right to say that it is what you had to do!" I have a feeling that he was rolling his eyes. "Whatever Duncan I'll just come by to tell you your punishment and if your good a little message from your friends. " That caught my attention. I could tell he saw me more alert, he smirked widely. "So Dunny-"  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"Yeah…whatever, so you can either do this calmly or we can kill you your choice?" I ponder about it…yes I honestly did think about it, dieing doesn't sound so bad…but our ticket to freedom is so close! "Alright Speactor tell me what is my punishment this time?"  
"Oh your punishment is being whipped."  
"That's a little bit kinky don't you think so Speactor?" I see his face redden from embarrassment. "Duncan honestly you and your humor, you act like the little monster you are." I snapped and spit on his face. I see him seethe; he almost looked like his could turn into the human torch. "Guards take him down under!" I felt to hands grab me and pulled me away from my cell. "Hey what about my friends?" Speactor ignored my question. And talked with the guards. My back was stripped of my shirt. My hands are bond to a post. I can see dry blood on the post; this is most likely a live or die case. I try to muster up all my strength. I look back at the guards, one carried a whip, while the other just talked to Speactor as if it was a normal day. "Bring it on Speactor! I'm ready!" I yelled. I know he will take me seriously. Oh God this is going to hurt. I hear the guard stretching out the whip. He hits me once; ok it burned more than my hand. My hand feels like a paper cut compared to this! Crack, Crack…he does it several times more. I held my breath I am not going to scream out. Speactor didn't sound pleased. "Keep whipping him until he either dies, or cries out!" I heard his faint footsteps echo down the hall. Crack, Crack. Damn it this is going to be a long night!

Noah pov.  
Everyone was relaxing in the lounge. I made contact with Duncan but it wasn't a pretty sight. I didn't want to tell the others, but I think they know I know something about Duncan, but I don't want to get there hopes up that he will live, Duncan said it himself, his going to be there for a long time. I sighed. Izzy was pacing back and forth and it was giving me a headache. "Hey Izzy can you stop? Like now?" Izzy stared at me and smiled. "Ok!" She stopped pace back and forth…on her feet. She got on her hands and began to walk up and down. She was going to fall but she already knew that. Gwen and Trent where holding hands trying to comfort each other. Geoff and Bridgette…I haven't seen in a while. Probably another make out session. Courtney was reading I book, I guess to get her mind off Duncan. I sighed and flipped my binder open and try to finish my homework. Izzy plopped down next to me on the couch. "What'ca doing?"  
"Homework." I replay. Izzy pouted. "Well that's boring; come on Mr. Smarty pants, have some fun in your life, thrilling danger!" I rolled my eyes at thrilling danger. "Izzy I'm not going to raid the Janitor's closet with you." Izzy shook her head. "No, No, no, not that I think we should High jack the Dean's files about some of the students here!" I shook my head again. "We should wait until Duncan gets back." Izzy frowned. "Who knows if his coming back at all Noah, we should act any chance we get!" Trent looked up. "She does have a point Noah, but right now is not the time to act, we can wait until morning to have a conversation about this, but right now let's pray that Duncan is alright. Ok?" I nod. That's understandable; The Dean might expect something from us since she just basically killed our best friend. Footsteps are heard and I rush back to look like I'm doing my homework. I look up to see Mr. Craig standing in the door frame. "What's up everyone? Why so down?" I look to floor, since no one else would say I, I will. "Duncan is in the Discipline house and we don't know if he'll make it or not." I can tell he was upset…really upset." I hear his feet rush out the door. I get up and call him out. "Mr. Craig What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to talk to the Dean!"  
I gulped the dean?

Mr. Craig pov. (WTF?)  
I walked furiously to the Dean's office. I'm usually a calm person but right now I'm pissed. Not mad or upset I was pissed! Oh dare they take another student away from me! Sure they said he might die but that might can have high possibilities! I don't glance back. I see her door and I open it without knocking. "Diane! How could you?" Diane looks up from her magazine she was reading. "How could I what Tim?" I stare her down…or at least I tried. "You sent Duncan to the Discipline house! Again" Diane gets up from her chair and walks towards me. "Tsk, tsk Tim. I thought you knew better than to form bonds with your students." She placed her finger nails on my face. "Why should that Duncan boy matter? He's only a mere pawn." I gulp not knowing where this is going. "You know how to play chess right Tim?" I slowly nod. "The main objective is to knock out the opponents King. And our objective king happens to be the president of the United States of America. Now we have two very Discipline kids working for the government and will act on my command to destroy them, right?" Her rant didn't sound like her normal collected self. "Now if we get more discipline kids, we won't have a problem to control America, and soon we move to Russia and then onward to world conquer! But if we don't have discipline kids then how will we be able to control them? That's right we won't be able to so they would run wild and ruin my plans! I will break down anyone who stands in my way including you!" She slapped my face hard. Her fingernails dig into my cheek bone. "You're a psychopath! Do you even hear yourself right now? World Power? Why does that matter you only live for 100 years why waste your time!" She chuckled; well it wasn't a chuckled it was more like evil laughter slowly getting louder and crazier."Silly, silly Tim. That's all what's life about getting the things that you want!" I only could shake my head. "You're a deranged fool, I'll stay here and teach the kids but you lay your slimy fingers off them!" She smirked. "Honestly Tim aren't we a little too young for name calling?" I storm out of the office slamming the door on my way out. I head toward my car and turn it on and head home to my pregnant wife. My thoughts were filled with Duncan and the gang that I didn't notice the truck coming my direction.

Duncan pov.  
The whipping hasn't stopped it burned like hell. They took breaks because their arms where getting sore they said. I didn't count how many times my back got whipped. I guess a lot because there's a good blood flow going down to my knees. I think one guard got smart and flipped me over. And started to whip my chest. This was worst because if the whip went far enough it could hit my organs. I grunted in pain. "Oh what was that kid?" The guards began to get cocky. I couldn't take it anymore, screw my man's pride! I let it all out, I screamed.

Noah pov.  
It burned, my ears are still ringing. That scream belonged to Duncan no mistake. It sounded like pain, I'm so upset cause I can't do a damn thing to help! My 'skills' aren't fully devopled to the point I can talk to people in their minds! I felt Duncan began to weaken. His thought began to fade and all there was left was black. I looked over to my clock. 1:34 am in the morning. Damn it Duncan why are you so reckless? We could have been out of here by now! We don't even have to wait until Christmas! I sighed and rolled over onto my side and see my roommate fast asleep. Cody wasn't a loud sleeper but he murmurs stuff about Gwen and it kinds of freaks me out what he dreams. I shut my eyes and hope for the best. Or what's left to be considered the best.

THE NEXT DAY  
Courtney pov.  
Izzy and I woke up and got in the showers and headed for the café. I felt like a walking zombie. I didn't care what I did today all I wanted to know was that Duncan was alright. Everyone sat in their usually seat. No one spoke and the day was pretty much like that. Only Gwen skipped a class period and took me with her. She sighed. "You want to know what happened to the three kids that where here before right?" I nod. "Well ok, the three kids where Tyler, Eva, and Beth. Now Beth and Tyler are safe. They are with the government working on special projects with them. But Eva didn't make it. She was too independent and the Dean didn't like that. So she did all she could to see Eva broken and under her grasp, but it didn't work so one day Eva was being her angry self and she pounded a teacher almost the death. The dean and Speactor took action and shot her on the spot. They didn't even move her to shoot her; they just shot her in the front of the class. The Dean gave a little speech of what we've just learned. And we did learn something, one that Eva will be avenge, and two this place is hell." I stared off in space, all that being pounded into my head. So Eva's dead, and that might be what Duncan is right now. "So this place likes obedient children?" Gwen nodded. I tried thinking, "I think I might be able to add onto the plan."

Duncan pov.  
It wasn't dark this time, it was light. The sun was shining brightly on the lake. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the morning waters. Then it hits me what this is. It's the lake house. "Duncan!" I turn around to see him running down toward the docks. "Dunny! What you doing up so early?" I try to respond but only hug him. He seemed confused but gave back the hug. "We should go finish right Dunny?" I nod. I grabbed the fishing poles and we started to fish. The sun disappeared for a brief moment; I stare at it until the cloud was gone. I look down and smile at him, my younger brother. "Hey Dunny why is the lake water boiling?" I look over to the lake. It was boiling. "Ah, Dunny what's happing!" I turn my head fast to see him melting, his flesh was going first, his screams where irregular. The muscles slowly carved down the ground, it made a loud splat sound. The blood poured and poured. Soon the organs rolled over into the boiling lake. I was shaking, it's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a…This thick sense of pain washes over me. My back and chest start to pop with pain, while my hand burst out. I look around terrified. "What is this?" I watch the lake water boil stop and drained. It reviled Eva's dead body, it began to twitch and climb up toward me. "Come on Duncan join me, it's lonely here without someone to pick on!" I slapped myself so many times until-The whole thing disappeared. I woke to darkness. Not to Trent staring down at me with a bucket of water in his hand. I sighed only a dream. That's good. I hear the door squeak open. Why is it when wake up someone comes to see me? Out came Speactor, I think this guy and myself are becoming really really good friends; we see each other basically every Saturday! "Duncan, will you behave now?" I remain silent. Speactor opens the cell door and comes in. "Hey I asked you a question so answer." I remain silent. He kicked me into the side. "Answer me" I sealed my lips. He punched me in the eye. "I said Answer Me Damn It!" I didn't let my lips part. He continued you to punch me. "How about Duncan you going to behave now?" I felt the blood drip off my chin. I click my tongue. "I dunno maybe?" I hear him sigh. "Duncan we've done everything we thought off. We took away your family, your freedom, your true smile. What is there left to take?" I snort. My smile is still true. I just don't flash it off as usual…that's all. "Oh Duncan your free to go, until we meet again." I rub my wrist as the chains were loosened. Speactor began to smirk. "Oh yeah Duncan I meant to tell you this, Mr. Craig…Tim, he isn't going to be with us for a while." I whirl around. "What do you mean?" His smile grew and grew. "He isn't going to teach for a while until he feels better, a nasty crash happened, and Tim happened to be in it. Sad honestly, he was a good teacher. Well we'll just get a replacement for him for the moment." I seethed. What have they done with Tim. I couldn't let him get to me right now, I need to be strong and go talk to my friends, we'll talk to Tim soon enough, they're not taking away another person from me!

Noah Pov.  
I rushed to the lunch room. I huge smile on my face. "Guys…guys!" I panted. Geoff clasped his hand on my shoulder. "Take a breath dude, what's up?" I take a deep breath. "Duncan's fine!" Everyone had full on smiles now. Geoff and DJ cheered. Bridgette and Courtney hugged each other. It was funny to see them react differently. And to speak of the Devil himself, Duncan walked through the door stumbling some. He didn't look good, more like got ran over by a 16 wheeler 18 times. "Whoa Duncan you ok?" Duncan nodded. "Perfectly fine." Courtney raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine, I promise."  
"Mmhmm yeah well your room or my room mister?" Courtney said. Duncan looked shocked. "Umm what was that princess?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "Your room or my room to do the healing?" Duncan looked away I don't need to be healed. Courtney grabbed his hand, "fine my room." Duncan and Courtney was gone within minutes. Bridgette giggled. Trent was pale, "I thought she was serious for a second." That got enough laughs around the table.

Courtney pov. (Last one then I'm going to bed!)  
I leaded him to my room. "Sit down." I commanded him. He sat down on my bed, bending over some. "Ok now where is your wounds?" He cocks up an eyebrow. "Wounds? There not wounds…just messily scratches, nothing to worry about princess." Yeah I didn't believe that for a second. "Remove your shirt." Duncan held up his hands. "Whoa Princess I was saving that until marriage!" I huffed. "Hey I don't mean that! I mean let me see if they did anything to your back or chest!" He slowly took off his shirt and I gagged…a lot. There was so much that I couldn't see his skin of his back or chest. "Duncan I can't heal all of this." Duncan waved it off. "I didn't want all of it healed, just a little bit, so they won't get specious." I nodded a little and my hands began to glow green. The carefully worked up to his lower back to his shoulders. I repeated that until there were only two whip lashes on there. I flipped him over and started at his navel to his neck, most of them where gone except for the multiple little one's surrounding his abs. Dang he was hot…I shouldn't be thinking this! He's a friend…did I just call him a friend? Oh wow I must be losing it. Duncan rustled into a sitting position. He looked into my eyes and said the nicest words I have hear from him in all my time here. "Thanks…princess" and then he ruins it with a princess. I glared. "It's Courtney!" Duncan smirks. He heads for the door and turns around briefly and smiles. "Yeah, thanks…Courtney." Then he leaves. Punk…he calls my name after he leaves, what the hell is up with that? Well whatever. It's just good to know that he's alive and well. I better go return to the guy's before the worry.


	5. War begins

**In war, there are no unwounded soldiers. ~José Narosky**

Courtney pov.

I return to the group and Duncan is happily chatting with them. Bridgette looks at me and slaps her forehead. "Courtney I forgot about the brand! I widen my eye's I've forgotten too. What if Speactor saw that I didn't have a mark on me anymore. Duncan flipped out a marker from his pocket. "What are you doing?"  
"Returning a favor." I felt the marker on my skin and it moved slowly up and down. "Hey Trent turn around and let me see you neck!" Duncan practically yelled. Trent did as he said. Duncan studied it for a moment and turns back to me and stared again. The marker felt sticky on my skin. The marker slowly left my neck and fingers took its place, and my neck started to get warmer. Then the figures left and Duncan went back to his seat. I clasp my neck with my hand. "Well how does it look?" Letting go of my neck and letting everyone at the table see. Izzy smiled and Noah tilted his head. "Looks pretty real, just as long as a person doesn't stare at it for an hour then it will be fine." I turn my eyes to Duncan. "How did you do it?" Duncan answered simply "Easy, take a marker and heat it up a bit and draw." I doubt that was all he did. The bell rang and Duncan smiled. "Have fun in classes I'll be resting!" Geoff looked confused. "How did you get out of classes?" Duncan pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Got a note" He winked and left. Everyone still looked confused but left it at that and left for classes. Everyone looked happy that Duncan was back and I couldn't help but share it too. Well that was the case until we entered Science.

Duncan pov.  
I fell to my bed. The softness of it welcomed me. I laid there thinking, well thinking of everything. I tried shorting out my thoughts. My first thought was Tim. They planned something and Tim got hurt. Why? That was a question I was deeply wondering. Did Tim do something that upset the Dean or Speactor? Or was it because of us? Thinking back to Speactor words "Just like the little monster you are." Maybe I am a monster, a monster that brings pain and causes others die…maybe if I actually do behave I wouldn't have this problem…what am I thinking that's stupid! Why should I behave? So they can throw me into the government to work for them? I just know that the Dean has been dying to get her hands on one of the element users to put in the government, but that's why we act like rebels… An idea just arrived in my head. I got to tell the other's about it soon. But I really need to rest first, I'm beat….literally.

Courtney's father pov. (:D I'm weird but whatever!)  
My wife got out of the house safely. I saw her from the window. I hid behind the coach with the shot gun in my hand. Two men have came and gather Courtney's stuff and left with it. I knew who they were. I knew perfectly well who they were from their badges the SPDP. I told my wife to leave and go to her mother's house. These people where dangerous they dealt with my family for generations. I'm a naturally born skill user. Courtney must have got her skills just now. A knock came from the front door. I stayed in my hiding place. I heard the door unlock and open. I silently got up and moved over to hide under the stairs. I hear three men's voices. Open spoke in confusion the other was angry and another was calm. "I know he didn't leave this house, I made sure he didn't!" stated the angry one.  
"I don't know you saw his wife got away, hopped in the car and drove off, you sure she he wasn't their too?" asked the confused one.  
"Don't worry, he's still here, but that's not what matter's all we came here to do is laid out this paper and leave." The calm man said. My eyes widen, that voice I know it. It can't be, but he was on our side! There's no way he joined them, none!" I heard voice grumbling and footsteps leaving. I heard another pair of footsteps coming towards the stairs. It stopped .My heart pounded in my throat, I'm sure he can hear it. Then I hear footsteps leaving. I slowly open the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I sit on my couch and don't dare to move. Courtney's cat jumps right next to me begging me to pet her. I slowly rub the cat's ears thinking about that voice. That Voice belonged to no other than Dean S. Samuels. I look over to the kitchen table and see a slip of paper on it. I cautiously walk over toward it. I read it carefully.

_Dear (_A/N_ Whatever Courtney's last name is here)  
I would like to inform you that your daughter had made the standers of the skills school at the West high. We have taken her in to study and help her with her skills. She will receive a full on education and meals every day. All we ask for is that you sign the dotted line confirming that we have your permission of letting your daughter staying with us. You have a week to finish this, we will be back at the time and if you did not sign it, force will be applied.  
Truly yours.  
Diane Koieng_

I swallow hard; I forgot how to breathe for a moment. I let out a long breath. That's it, I'm going to face them head on, I need to see if I can get any help from others around here, no one takes my baby girl and get away with it!

Courtney pov.  
I can't believe it, Mr. Craig the only teacher nice to us, quit! I can't believe it, and I won't! There is no way he would quit and leave us…would he? Lunch time went quickly, no Duncan, I guess he's really tired. It is almost the end of school hours when the teacher said something that caught my attention. "As you all know class, thanksgiving break is just around the corner. You all have chances to see your family again for 5 days. All you have to do is get a form from the office and fill it out and turn it in. Then you should get a ticket, when Wednesday comes, you come back to the main entrance with your ticket and get on a bus to take you home. Better do it soon, because forms are running out." I felt my mouth was partly open. My family, I can see my mom and dad again. The sheer happiness flowing in my body right now woke me up and made me really giddy. As soon as the bell rang I rushed down to the office and picked up a form. I filled it out quickly and turned it in. I got my ticket and put it in my pencil bag; I'm treasuring this thing forever! I head for the lounge to finish my homework when I see the gang in there talking. I pull up a chair and join the conversation of school and thanksgiving. I turn around to see Duncan walk in. He sighed and sat down in a chair. He looks straight into everyone's eyes. "We need to talk about the plan."  
Duncan pov.  
Everyone had grim faces on as I talked about the plan. Everyone wanted to get out of here but no one wanted to risk their safety. I explained the part of the plan we thought of in Trent's and my room two days ago. The one where we get an outside source during Christmas break. Gwen raises her hand to speak. "I think we should move the date for the outside source to thanksgiving since where going to be leaving in a week to see our family, and return to them on Christmas to explain the date it's going to happen, maybe we can get the natural born parents to help?" I smiled. "That sounds like an idea. We can do that for the outside forces." I mark that off in my head. "Ok we need some information about the other students here and when they got here, I think we can heal the students who are new here by 10 months or less so they can help. Anyone want to do the digging?" I saw Izzy and wave her hand furiously in the air and raised Noah's hand too. "Aright…Izzy and Noah that's your job." Izzy did a little touchdown dance. I couldn't help but be amused. "Ok so we got that down now, so here is how I picture the plan." I take in a big breath. "Team 1 will be the younger students, Team 2 will be the older students and team 3 will be the outside forces. I also believe there should be a person on the inside close to the dean or Speactor. So team 1 will be outside during lunch eating close to the front gate, the individual with the Dean or Speactor will be distracting them enough so that they won't head out and try to stop us. But if the Dean or Speactor get suspious the individual has to kill them." Everyone grew very silent when I said that, I get another breath and start again. "Team 2 will be near the obstacle course blowing it up. That will be Team 3 and team 1 signal to do their parts. Team 3 will come and help team 2 fights off all the guards, the individual we soon join team 2 if he or she had killed the Dean or Speactor. Team 1 will escape the invisible electrical fence and go to the other side to turn it off. The fence will only stay off for 5 minutes, team 1 will send up a flair so team 2 and 3 can see it. Team 2 will have to hurry to the exit and leave. Team 3 will also leave but leave the way they came. After that we spilt off into sperate groups and meet back at the creek in the woods. After everyone get's their you make the decision if you either stay in this state, city, country or you leave once you tell what you're doing, you're on your own."  
The room was quiet too quiet for my comfort. Trent broke the silent. "It can work Duncan but we have to get everyone in the school to agree with it and stay quiet about it." I nodded. "It can work, as long as everyone puts in 110% into this plan, by training and snooping around and staying quiet its full proof!" Gwen nodded. "Duncan's right if we do give it are all and stay with this plan we have 50% of it working." DJ shook his head. "I have a feeling that people are going to be killed in this plan." I frowned. "We can raid the Janitor's closet or the guard's storage for amour, maybe weapons. But I would mostly go against the extra weight for running." Noah spoke up. "He's right people may die in this but I say it's worth it for freedom." See Noah's thinking right. Courtney blurted out the question everyone wanted an answer to, "Who's going to be the individual that's close to the Dean?" All eyes went around the room seeing who's the best Canaanite would be. I cleared my throat. "I'm going to do it." Everyone asked the same questions, "Why?" "What!" "You can't do it!" "Why would they trust you now?" I was getting frustrated at all the questions so I held up my hand to silence them. "The Dean wants someone who will behave, she has been looking for an element user she can have control over since day one. The Speactor asked me if I was ready to behave yet, he's been asking me that a lot now, once he gave me a card to call him once I have, and I think the Dean wants me for some reason so why not?" Bridgette shook her head. "It's dangerous for you to do it but also I don't think you can kill Duncan." I look Bridgette straight in the eye. "Bridgette you know what they did, and I say it's time for payback, like they say "Payback is a bitch." Courtney gave me a confused look I ignored it. "How are we going to get the other groups to agree to help us?" Asked Geoff. Out of nowhere Harold appeared and fell to his knees, "please let me be on this please!" I rosed an eyebrow. How long has he been here? I saw a lighting burst close to Harold's head. Heather stood at the entrance door and sat next to me. "Count my group in I'm ready to go back to a spa." Harold nodded his head "My awesome group will join on your conquest to victory!" I rolled my eyes Harold is such a geek, which is why it's fun to pick on him. Gwen had a small smile on her face. "Seems like we've got everyone to help, I thought it would be a lot harder."  
"I think Duncan should be leader of this war!" Geoff shouted. "All who say yes say AYE!" Almost everyone in the room said Aye, only Heather said Ney, considering she wanted to be in charge. I couldn't help but smirk at this I'm going to be a leader in a war. That must be good for my college application.  
Courtney playing along with the leader thing kept it rolling. "Oh great Captain Do you have any advice for your warriors?" I felt like making a funny comment but I felt my mood change and my eyes getting harsher. "Whatever you do, don't die." I left the room and headed towards my dorm room. I pulled out the card Speactor gave me on my third time I went to the discipline house. I read the number and went to the office to call. I heard the dial tone and pressed he button. I hear it ring.  
_One ring  
two rings  
three rings  
click_  
"hello?" I gulped and mustered up all my courage to talk to him.  
"Speactor, it's Duncan, I know I'm the reason why everyone is getting hurt or dying, I give up, you win, I'm going to behave, and come clean." I can tell Speactor is grinning ear to ear right now. "That's great to hear Duncan, you know the best way to get yourself to behave better is working personal for the dean." I feel my hands getting sweaty, it's for the plan I remind myself. "Personal as like?" Dean chuckled "I'll be around the school soon to show you what I mean." With that he hung up. The eerie dial tone rung in my ear. I slowly put the phone back on the receiver. I kept reciting in my head that this is for the plan, but I have a feeling that "working personal" for the Dean isn't going to be good. Not good at all.


	6. The quest for Questions!

**Hi people! What's up? Uhhh yeah I can…um…explain the almost 6 month delay of chapter 6? Well not that you're interested but here's my life so far! So yes I just started school, after I typed chapter 5, So as you guessed it school, homework, studying for test(which I fail at doing XD), writers block, losing interest once, trying to figure out what do after this chapter and move along the story. Also piano, vocal, no computer, interesting books, other fanfictions ideas, and trying out for musicals and practice and what not. But today was a snow day…our second one in a row, so since I'm supposes to be studying for Spanish and biology right now; I'm going to continue this story right now! So stop, get some popcorn, and begin to read at your own pleasure. **

**Duncan pov. **

Waiting's not what I wanted to do right now. Sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting. Ugh I hate waiting. I shooed out Trent earlier, Speactor is bound to be here in a few minutes. In that little amount of time I'm about to hand my soul over to Satan. Trying so hard to keep my mind preoccupied with something else, I start snapping my fingers creating a short burst of fire, but as soon as the birth of the flame comes it gets blown away by the fan. Why is the fan on anyway! It's freaking November! Grumbling I stop my paranoid antics. I waited longer and longer. Damnit when is he going to get over here! Crap I got to pee. I open my door to see Speactor standing there with his hand reaching for the knob. He cleared his throat. "So, hello Duncan."

"Hello Speactor." Politeness, never liked it, never found it useful except in situations where you need to kiss up. "Follow me Duncan; we'll go head up to the Dean, to make this arrangement more official." The Dean, that lady is crazy, psycho; I don't know how she became the dean. I mean she has no 'skills' neither does the Speactor! I don't see why we just knock them out and make a run for it. Oh yeah to make sure no other kids get locked up in here…ever again. The Speactor and I walk down the halls. I don't know what he's blabbering about, I didn't even notice him starting a conversation. I just nodded and hoped it was believable. "Any way Duncan, you must accept these responsibilities you are to do as your told, no more rebellious behavior, do you understand Duncan?" I nodded just to make sure it was the correct answer. "Excellent!" I didn't notice that we were outside the Dean's office, time flies when you're thinking I guess? I wouldn't really know, I don't like using my brain much. Speactor knocks on the door twice. "Come in" Speactor hold the door open for me, aww how kind of him…not, what does he thing I am? A girl? "Ah Just the man I wanted to see, Come on in Duncan take a seat." I sit down, not wanting to make a bad 15th impression. "Now Duncan I heard the wonderful news that you want to finally stop your headstrong ways and to help us."

"Yes ma'am" The Dean circled around me for a while. She always acted like a lion, ready to pounce. "So, Duncan why all of the sudden? Did the torture finally set in or are you producing some type of rebellion?" I try not to show they caught me. "No, it's the torture, I have finally had enough, I realized I need to stop my selfish acts and start acting like a mature adult, and I thought you would be the best to transform me into the ideal grown-up." I couldn't tell what was funnier, the fact that they bought it, or their faces as I actually talked like a mature 'young adult' around them. "Well Duncan that's great to hear, you came to the right people for that" bragged Speactor. Oh please if I wanted real help I would have turned to my friends you idiots. "Now Duncan, in order for you to become a full 'adult' we must send you out on some little missions or journey's to make you realize what it is like in the real world. More details will be explained later but you must be ready to accept the consequences." I nodded my head. "Well then Duncan here is a contract I would you like to follow; it's not a very long contract just as long as we know that you're truly on our side." I skimmed the paragraphs pretty fast. Maybe it was a mistake, but I highly doubt it. Having a Dad who was in law, coming home and pointing out flaws and clause, in the contracts actually paid off. "Please sign here and here, and initials right there and we are all set to go." I do as I was told. Speactor takes the contract away from me, and stamps it. The dean looks at it and smiles. Ugh her smile gives me the creeps, crazy old lady. Speactor comes up to me and pats me on the back. "Alright Duncan you are free to go, but later tonight well give you your mission detail, so you can understand the first step in adulthood!" With that I leave before she calls me back. As soon as the door closed, I sprinted down to my room. I was doing a full happy dance, ha-ha they actually bought it! YES! We're going to get out of here so soon! I could practically taste victory. For once I felt alive, more alive than I have ever been. Soon, freedom will be right around the corner. I couldn't help but smile, I had to share this with someone, the first person I see I'm going to tackle to the ground and hug them! I open the door and shut the door; look out world, Duncan is coming back!

Pov. Courtney

Bridgette and I walked down the hallways of the campus to our dorm room. As we entered the cafeteria to cross to the main dorm, we see Duncan squeezing the life out of Noah. Bridgette pulls me over to them. "Duncan let go! I can't breathe! And it's getting hot!" Duncan didn't listen he was twirling around and practically throwing Noah around in the air. "Duncan put him down!" I screeched. Duncan looked over at us, finally acknowledging our presences. Duncan slowly put Noah down on the ground, "Sorry Noah" Duncan stupidly grinned. Noah looked fazed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just never, ever do that again!" Duncan smirked "Sure thing bookworm!" Noah brushed him off and picked up his books that were scattered around the room. "So any reason why you're so cheery?" asked Bridgette.  
"I'm curious too, tell us." Noah returned at this point, wanting to get on the conversation. Duncan smiled ear to ear; it was a little bit creepy. "They bought it!" Duncan excitedly whispered. "I'm in, they bought, and we're one step closer!" Bridgette and Noah high fived each other. Everyone was excited, happy. "I can't wait to tell the other!" Squealed Bridgette. "You can't! Not right now, tell them at another time, if word gets around too fast then they'll know, and the Speactor or Dean might not trust me after words. "Right…" I wanted to talk to Duncan alone; I need answers that everyone has been neglecting from answering since I first got here. "Duncan can I talk to you for a second." I emphasizes the you part. Bridgette and Noah took the hint and left. "So what'cha need princess?" I swallow slowly, and took a seat ad looked at him directly in the eye. "You're going to answer some of my questions."

"Alright, shoot" I took a deep breath, "Answer this, how long have you been here?"

"At least a year and a couple of months."

"Why do you call me princess?"

"It's fun to annoy you."

"Why did you need that dream book?"

"To figure out what my dream meant."

"What was your dream about?"

"Stuff…do you have any more questions…darling?"

"One more…darling"

"Shoot away!"

"Why are we here?"

"Cause you wanted to talk to me."

"NO, I mean, why here? This building? Why am I here I never had this skill before! What happened in the science room, why is everyone here keeping secrets?" I stare down Duncan hoping I finally get my answers.

Duncan Pov.

I freeze, I feel my body stiffen, and my blood stops circulating, causing me too feel very cold. Should I share that with her? Maybe she's a natural born; I mean the powder isn't there still is it? I cleared my throat. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes, Duncan please enlighten me on this situation." I stare princess in the eye.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH" Princess doubled back, her face grew red and she began to screech incomparable words. I double over in laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? HUH?!?!?!" Courtney blew a fuse. I subdue my laughter and take in the much need air. "Nothing, princess I just really wanted to say that once in my life."

"Ugh, you're so immature Duncan!" Courtney punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow, is that how you repay your knight in shining armor"

"You, are not my shining armor, your more like the horse, wait no the donkey!" Ouch that kind of hurt. I make my way to leave the cafeteria. All I hear behind me is screaming. "Oh, my god, women do you ever stop yelling!" Courtney is standing on the table screaming bloody murder. "Where are you going? You said you would answer a few questions!"

"I did answer a few of your questions! Now I'm going to go and take a shower thank you very much!" I try for the second time to get out of that cafeteria, but cruse my luck, for two isn't the lucky number of the day for me. Courtney grabs my arm and pulls me back onto the table. "At least answer one more question."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

"Alright, but let's go walk outside around the track." Courtney followed me out the doors, and through the gym doors. We stood at the track in a weird silence. Not really awkward, but also not a really nice silence, it's like a chocking silence ready to kill you, cause you can't breathe, you know what I mean? "Alright princess I don't got all day so tell me your question so I can go back to my room." Princess must have been thinking of which question was important, for the silence kept lingering in the air. "Ok, here's my question."

"Oh boy, the suspense in eating at me!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "What caused the people in this school to gain 'skills'?"

"That's all you want to know?"

"Yes. The full answer not the lame, Cause we're natural born!" I take a deep breath. "Alright princess here's the story, keep your ears open and eyes focus, and try to keep up with me.

Courtney pov.

Duncan begins to run off the track into the courtyard. "Duncan get back here!" Curse stupid boys and cruse my short legs, and cruse this bloody school! I lost track of Duncan. When I find Him I swear I'm going to kill him, heal him, and then kill him again! I being to slow down, and search the courtyard for him. I look up and down the rows of picnic tables. Not there, I look up the trees to see if he climbed up them. I turn around only to be pulled up by my arms into a tree. "Duncan you better drop me this instant!"

"I don't think that'll be a good option princess!" I look down to see we're pretty far up. "Then put me on a branch and answer my damn question!"

"Alright, Alright, I'll talk I'll talk, just please spare the children!"

"Drama queen!"

"No I think the term is Drama King."

"Just answer the question!"

"Alright, to answer your question it happened over two years ago. In science class like you heard. Everyone you pretty much see here is a result from the science class explosion. There's only a few Natural born. Those would be DJ, Cody, and Eva. Everyone else is from science class."

"Alright what happened in science class?"

"You know the original cliché."

"Which is…?"

"The whole accident with chemicals causing radiation or a smoke, people inhaling it, causing it to go into their blood stream and so on and so on."

"That's pretty lame."

"Tell me about it, such a stupid little mistake that could have been avoided!"

"Why what did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Cause I just know, now what did you do!"

"I blew up the science lab by putting too much of this weird purple mixture thing into this red greenish liquid thing."

"Wow your specific."

"Shut up if that's not the answer you're hoping for, too bad that's the truth."

I huffed, stupid boys! "Ugh why are you such an idiot?"

"Cause princess, you think idiots are pretty damn sexy!" Duncan gave me a kiss on the check. I feel my whole face turn bright red. I push Duncan out of the tree. Sadly I don't get that loud thud I was hoping for. "Nice try princess, maybe next time you'll actually kill me!"

"Screw you!"

"No thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I place my hand up to my check. Stupid boys.

Duncan POV.

Courtney's reaction was hilarious. But dang did it hurt! My whole left arm is scrapped up, stupid bark on trees, and its hardness. Well it's not the trees fault, I mean there innocent and just kind of there…wait why am I talking about trees? Whatever I just need a quick shower and see if Spector left anything for me. (Time passes blah blah; let's say 30 minutes because that's how long he showered! Now stop imagining him with a towel wrapped around his waist he is clothed now so stop!)

I open up my dorm room to see a letter on my bed. I rip it open to see it's from Spector.

_Dear Duncan you start your first mission tonight or should I say tomorrow early in the morning. At 1:00am meet me at the willow tree outside. We'll update you then until then I have a good night sleep._

_From The Spector_

Is it just me or does Spector have really girly hand writing? Whatever, I better bring some shut eye before my mission. Oh boy. I crawl into bed hoping that just maybe my mission will be easy. But know my luck it won't be.


	7. The meadow

Resting in the meadow, the flowers and trees are welcoming; they wave at me and dance with me as I make my way to the top of the hill. As walking, clouds begin to form. But I don't worry for the top of the hill is right there. Your there, waiting for me. How I long to see you again. I keep on climbing this hill to see you, more clouds gather. Wind and a slow patter of rain begin to fall upon me. Making this worn out dirt road become slick with mud. But you're on top of the hill beckoning me to come up. I'm trying, why are you so far away? This hill is it growing? Who's that man behind you? I see that mad glint in that man's eye, eyeing his weapon. His hands slowly find their way around your neck. Slowly clasping tighter. I run up the hill. The peace willow trees leaves restrain my arms. Their painful roots pull me deep into the mud. The wind lashes hard at my skin, the rain stinging the wounds like salt. I hear you scream, please stop, I can't bare to look up. Mud is slowly sliding down this steep hill. I cannot move, the mud will soon become my grave, and I shall become forgotten; for nothing in this world stands long. I take my last breath before I shut my eyes one last time. Is that the sun? Not a single cloud in the sky? What a perfect day to rest my eyes. You no more scream, and I no more breathe. Let me rest my eyes, at least for a little bit.

Trent pov.

I can't sleep, its frick'in 12:45 am in the morning! I just can't let Mr. Sandman win me over and pour his sleeping powder dust into my eye. Well actually I think that would hurt like a mother…Duncan looks peaceful. Well I guess not unless you count being extremely pale, and sweating like a pig peaceful, then yeah peaceful. I'm about to shake him awake when hear a knock on the door. I throw my pillow at Duncan, only to hear him grunt. I move my way to the door, opening it a little bit. "Hello?"

"Trent, how are you, is Duncan here?"

"Oh, uh…Speactor how nice of you to join us? Yeah he's in here." Speactor opens the door wider and walks in. "Duncan my boy wake up time for you…to assist us." I raise my eyebrow, Duncan assisting? With what? Duncan rolled over and pulled a shirt over his head. "Alright, I'm coming just…give me a second." Speactor nodded and moved outside of the room. Duncan rushed to get his shoes and socks on. "You in a hurry?" I whispered. Duncan just nods. "Why?"

"To prove to them, I'm actually loyal, dimwit." I just shake my head. "Whatever just don't give anything away!"

"Psh, who do you think I am Harold?" Duncan makes his way to the door. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"It is morning dude!"

"Shut up, go back to bed." Duncan left and the door left a small click echo back into the near empty room. Be safe Duncan there's no telling what you're about to face.

Duncan pov.

I'm tired like a female dog! That stupid dream freaked the crap out of me, and also waking up at 1:00am in the morning, really? Can't Speactor choose a regular time to do this mission thing? We're out in the courtyard now. Slowly we wait for a car to pull up, a black van at that. It looked like a kidnapper van; it was creepy to think what Speactor does in his free time. Speactor shoves me into the back seat. "Alright Duncan listen up, and listen well." I stare at him in the eyes not going to let him know I'm scared. "Your mission is to assassinate this man right here. He has gone against us and we gave him a fair amount of time to deal with his problem. Understand." I nod, but killing people? Does that make us a Mafia or something? "After you kill him, set the house on fire, don't let the body still be in peace, I want it burnt to the crisp, understand!" I nod my head fast. "Good, now get ready." I gulp am I ready to kill an innocent man? What did he do to ever deserve this? I don't have enough time to repent for what I'm about to do. Speactor shoved me out of the car. I slowly walk up to the steps of the house. The Smiths, greet now I know a last name, that doesn't make me feel better. Better just get this over with. I slip thru the door, unlocked how convenient. I study the hallway. It was painted a dark green, with the family's picture hanging on the wall. There was a family portrait, a mother, father and a daughter. The daughter looked familiar. I start to walk up the stairs to the master bedroom. I see the man resting on his bed, with a cat sitting up by his foot. I peered over the top of the bed to get a better look at this man. He had light brown skin, freckles, and brown hair begin to gray. My hand glows a faint fire, warming up. The man shifts uneasily in the bed. Oh crap, please don't wake up! I lift my hand over his head and being to light it on fire. The man's eyes shoot open. Those eyes, there mocha brown, just like Courtney's Oh no…this is Courtney's dad!

Mrs. Craig's spot not pov. (Now I'm just being mean!)

Mrs. Craig sobs by her husband bed side. Her husband got into a car accident; he's been in a coma for two weeks. She is going to have their child in less than a month. She fears that he won't be able to hold their daughter ever again, or see their soon to be son. Mrs. Craig kept on praying silent prays hoping they'll be answer. She peeks out the window to see smoke rising in the distance. Probably just a bon fire. She gives her husband a kiss on the forehead and begs him to wake up soon.

Duncan pov.

I ran, I ran as far away from that house as I could. My hands, their cover in blood. I feel impure. Oh God please forgive me. I just killed an innocent creature. Don't look back, you don't see the smoke, you don't see the blood caked upon you. Just hop into the van and run. Run away like the sissy you are. Never look back. I'm almost in tears. How am I suppose to tell this to Courtney? No, you wouldn't have to tell Courtney. She'll find out on her own, right? Speactor smiled and patted me on the back, telling me the first kill is always the hardest, but it gets easier later on. I'm scared to know how more people I will have to kill. Please forgive me Courtney for I have wronged you. We reach the school. I can't feel anything, numb, cold. I sinned a huge sin, how dare I. I make my way to the shower and begin to scrub. This dirty feeling won't leave. I can't live like this. I need to get out, I need to apologize. To who? No one, for this is a secret. I'm sick, the Speactor and the Dean are mad men, and we're the pawns of their little scheme. Which is why I have to stop them no matter how many people I have to kill, their blood will be running those streets in the night soon, very soon.


End file.
